Teach Me, Izaya-Sensei!
by DRRRLover1224
Summary: No one likes Algebra, well, except for Izaya. However, Shizuo struggles with it and reluctantly asks Izaya for help. Will he regret it? ONESHOT/HIGH SCHOOL Shizuo/Izaya


"Waaahh~"

"Don't start-"

"Shizu-chan, I'M BOOORRREEED,"

"Stop calling me that!"

This is why I hate weekends. One of my best friends, Izaya Orihara, always has to come over and loll around. Somehow, we bump into each other on MY way home, and he claims that it's always _completely _coincidental. I don't know how many times I've told him that my name is SHIZUO HEIWAJIMA.

We both just got into high school, so the smart thing to do is to get all the weekend homework out of the way as soon as possible. Izaya normally gets his done in less than an hour. It's commendable, yet when he has nothing else he can work on, he becomes unbearable.

"Eh…" he moaned, "do you have some candy?"

"No."

"Something sweet?"

"No."

"Any type of concession I can snack on?"

Each second, it was getting harder and harder to keep my composure, so I gave him a devious smile, "No, but how about some advice?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit there, shut up, and act like an adult!" I yelled, "Not everyone's a genius, you know!"

He flinched, and I saw small tears beginning to bubble in the corners of his crimson eyes. I sighed and thought, _Let the Tear-Fest commence..._

"Okay, Izaya, that's enough. I didn't mean to yell, but it's just that Algebra 2 is very hard…right?"

He brightened as if it were a joke, "Nope! Not at all! In fact, it's one of my favorite subjects!"

I smiled sarcastically, "Well, _aren't we compatible_?"

He gave me a playful punch, "Hey, if you're _really_ having that much trouble, why not let me tutor you a bit?"

"…What?"

"C'mon, you heard me!" Izaya giggled, "I'm actually really good! And plus, I wouldn't mind staying a little longer, seeing as though Shizu-chan get SOOOO lonely without me~!"

I ruffled my blonde hair in frustration while trying to conceive the whole situation. Did I really have a choice?

I scoffed, "…Fine…"

The raven-haired teen clapped his hands and jumped excitedly like a child on Christmas.

"Yay~! I have a young pupil!" He suddenly stopped, and a mischievous smile spread across the pale skin on his face, "…But I have a few rules…"

"…What do you mean…?"

"Well, "he paced and shuffled around me playfully, "for starters…call me 'Izaya-sensei',"

"No way."

"Hey, a student is always supposed to give his unwavering compliance to the teacher!"

"Right, and you're not my teacher. The day I stop acting colloquial towards you will be the day Charles Manson gets out of jail."

He pouted, "Do you want my help or what? If not, then you're gonna get stuck with this homework for the whole weekend!"

He had a point.

"…Fine, Izaya…" I groaned, "…sensei…"

He beamed, "There! Now was that so difficult?"

I glared, "What's the next rule?"

"Rule #2 is that you **no** speaky until **Sensei** speaky to **you**,"

"Iza-…Izaya-sensei, I don't need a language lesson."

He put up his arms in innocence, "Hey, your sensei just wants to be sure. Now, #3 is that you never question anything that I do."

"…And why's that?"

"Just to make sure that I have your full attention and trust!" he bubbled, "Okey-dokey! Let's get started, _ne_?!

Izaya certainly wasn't kidding when he said he knew a thing or two about Algebra. I can't even remember how quickly we got through those problems. Izaya treated me with utmost compassion and understanding with every question we came across. He'd roll up a thick magazine and whack my head if I broke one of his "rules" every now and then, but other than that, flipping through my homework, I dare say, was almost a breeze.

When we got finished, Izaya rose up.

"I should be heading home," he yawned as he stretched, "It's almost eight."

I nodded, thanked him for the tutoring, and walked him to my door. He waved a small "see you later" and began walking down my driveway, but before he could move another step, I called out to him:

"Hey, Izaya!"

He swished around on his heels, "Hmm? What is it, Shizu-chan?"

"How can you fly by those types of math problems so easily?!"

He blinked innocently twice, then put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Like a magician, a noble sensei never reveals his secrets."

* * *

**'Nother Vocab Assignment. I hate that they're so short! DX**


End file.
